This invention relates to a connector.
As a connector for connecting surfaces of boards to each other, a board connector (board-to-board connector) has conventionally been used.
The board connector comprises a pair of a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The plug connector is inserted into the receptacle connector so that contact members of the connectors are brought into contact with each other, thereby establishing electrical connection therebetween.
The plug connector and the receptacle connector each comprise an insulating housing and conductive contact members held by the housing. In addition, the plug connector and the receptacle connector may comprise a locking mechanism for the purpose of reinforcing the housings and maintaining (locking) the connected state of the connectors.
Generally, this locking mechanism is configured such that one of the connectors comprises a locking hook portion while the other connector has a recess for engagement with the hook portion and that locking is achieved by inserting the hook portion into the recess.
For example, as shown in FIG. 26, in JP-A-2009-259675 (Patent Document 1), a plate-like reinforcing metal fitting 4 is fixed to a connector housing 2 of a plug connector and, by inserting hook-shaped engaging portions 42 of the reinforcing metal fitting 4 into recessed engaging portions 81 of reinforcing metal fittings 8 which are fixed to a connector housing 6 of a receptacle connector, the reinforcing metal fitting 4 and the reinforcing metal fittings 8 are fixed together.
In Patent Document 1, the reinforcing metal fitting 4 is fixed to the connector housing 2 by press-fitting a fixing portion 40 of the reinforcing metal fitting 4 into the connector housing 2 so that an end face of the reinforcing metal fitting 4 is oriented in a locking direction.
In JP-A-2004-55464 (Patent Document 2), a plate-like locking portion is fixed to a housing by insert-molding a part of the locking portion into the housing so that an end face of the locking portion is oriented in a locking direction.
In JP-A-2008-53119 (Patent Document 3), a locking metal fitting is fixed to a reinforcing metal fitting by welding.